Foursome
by Jude McStarr
Summary: A harem story featuring Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Ty Lee. Lemon. PWP/Porn Without Plot, OOC/Out Of Character, and Lesbian Sex. One-Shot! My 2nd Story. Please R&R.


Hey, everyone! It's Jude McStarr! I would like to introduce my second story, and it's from the Nickelodeon hit cartoon show _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. The title of this story is _**Foursome**_. It's starring Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Ty Lee. Like my last fan fiction, it's a lemon/smut story!

Summary: A harem story with no plot featuring Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Ty Lee.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters in this story.

Author's Note: Sokka and Suki is 21, Ty Lee is 20, and Toph is 18.

* * *

Foursome

Sokka was in his bedroom with his girlfriend Suki. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they kissed each other. Sokka was dressed in a white underwear with his hair down. Suki wore a matching red bra and panties. He broke a kiss with her, leaving a trail of drool from their mouth.

"Sokka," Suki said.

"Suki," Sokka said.

Both of their eyes were narrowed. The Kyoshi warrior suddenly smiled at him. "Sit down on the bed. I want to do something good with your thing." Sokka sat down on the edge of the bed while Suki was down on her knees in front of him. She pulled down his underwear, revealing his 12 inch shaft in front of her eyes.

"Oh my, your rod is huge," Suki said as she looked at her boyfriend's large cock. She started to rub his dick up and down as he moaned crazy like a dog. Suki looked at Sokka in a lustful way. "You like that, Sokka?" She asked as she still smiled at him.

"Oh, yes... I love it," Sokka answered.

Suki kept stroking the Water Tribe warrior's cock until he asked, " When do you want to suck me? Now or later?"

"Starting right now," she answered.

Suki closed her eyes, opened her mouth wide, and started to suck her boyfriend's dick. Sokka groaned in pleasure as Suki sucked deeper into his cock. "Ohh Suki... ohh yes... ohh yeah," he breathed in ecstasy. She opened her blue eyes to look at Sokka as she continued to suck his shaft.

"Oh God... Suki... I'm gonna cum," Sokka said before he grabs her head to go faster and deeper down her throat. The Water Tribe warrior groaned louder while he shot his cum into his girlfriend's throat. "Ahh, that felt good," Sokka said as he looked at Suki. She drank all of his load and pulled out of his cock.

"Mind if we join?" Toph's voice called. Sokka looked up and saw Toph and Ty Lee who just entered his bedroom. Both girls were standing in a sexy supermodel like pose as they both looked at Sokka who was naked and still sitting on the edge of the bed. Toph was dressed in a dark green bra and a sexy light green thong. Ty Lee wore a matching white bra and panties.

"Hey, Toph. Hey, Ty Lee." Sokka waved to the girls. "You're just in time for the fun. I still got more energy for you two." He pointed down at his still 12 inch member. Toph and Ty Lee walked toward Sokka and went down on their knees.

The Water Tribe warrior felt more happier than ever. The three girls in his life were playing around his dick. Toph licked the left side of the erected shaft. Ty Lee licked the right side of it. As for Suki, her open mouth wrapped around the left ball of his sack, sucking it.

Toph then took Sokka's giant cock in her mouth. She quickly bobbed up and down on the massive dick. "Toph... you're so fucking amazing... for what you're doing," Sokka moaned as he lifted his head.

Toph took her mouth off the shaft before Ty Lee closed her brown eyes and took the Water Tribe warrior's enormous penis in her mouth. Like Toph, she quickly bobbed her head up and down. "Damn, Ty Lee! You're getting better and better," Sokka said as he looked at the former Fire Nation circus acrobat.

Suki then took her mouth off her boyfriend's left ball and licked the entire ball sack. She then licked the bottom of the shaft. Sokka panted heavily while Ty Lee kept sucking his cock until he shut both his blue eyes and lifted his head again.

"I'm coming!" Sokka bit down his teeth as his pace picked up. Ty Lee pulled out of his shaft with a pop. Suki stopped licking as she, Toph, and Ty Lee watched his dick ready to explode. "Uh oh, here it comes," Ty Lee said. Sokka's semen immediately blasted out, landing on each girl's face. He looked down at all three girls that their faces covered with his cum. He gave them a smug look. "Which one of you ladies wants to fuck me first?"

" _ **I Don't Like It, I Love It" by Flo Rida featuring Robin Thicke and Verdine White begins playing**_

All three girls removed their bras and panties before they were on the bed with Sokka. Suki lied on her back with her legs spread open as her boyfriend was on top of her. He shoved his cock inside of her. Suki unleashed a moan before Sokka started to thrust inside her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, pressing his tanned and muscular chest against her ample breasts. They closed their eyes and locked their lips together with true and passionate love.

Ty Lee was on top of Toph while she lied down on the bed, doing a sixty-nine. They both licked their pussies with their eyes completely shut. Their juices were raining on their mouths. " _Wow, I've never lick a vagina before_ ," Toph thought.

Sokka then went faster inside of Suki when his pace picked up. He broke a kiss with her. "Sokka... if you keep this up... I'm gonna cum." She gripped the bed sheets. "Yeah, I know," he smiled. The Water Tribe warrior slammed in one last time.

"Sokka!" Suki screamed.

"Suki! Suki!" Sokka screamed as he came inside his girlfriend.

Moments later, Toph was down on all fours as Sokka held onto her hips, pumping into her pussy. "Uh, Toph... your pussy's so tight around my dick." He groaned.

Ty Lee still lied on her back while she was licking Suki's clit that was in front of her. The Kyoshi warrior's body burned up. Her hands placed on the bed as she was facing Ty Lee's knees. " _Hot damn, her pussy is more tastier than Azula_." Ty Lee thought. Suki kept moaning as she closed her eyes.

Sokka groaned while he lifted his head from the blind earthbender's tight womanhood. She moaned in ecstasy from the pounding. "Uh, Sokka... keep fucking my pussy," she said as drool came out from her mouth. Toph then turned her head and placed her lips against his. Surprisingly, Sokka kissed back, letting his tongue inside her mouth.

After a few minutes of french kissing, Toph broke a kiss with the Water Tribe warrior. He grabbed her black hair as his pace picked up. "I'm coming, Sokka! I'm really fucking coming!" She then bit her lip. Sokka kept pounding until he screamed, "TOPH!" He unloaded his seed inside of her. "SOKKA!" Toph screamed in a whole new level.

Later, Sokka lied down on the bed as Ty Lee knelt on top of him, lifting up and slamming down on his manhood. Her juices and inner walls made him felt good. She moaned while she looked at the blue eyed nonbender. He held onto her thighs and pounded inside her faster and deeper. He then moved his hands on her soft breasts, squeezing them.

Suki and Toph were moaning louder than ever as they rubbed their clits against each other. Their hands planted on the bed. Suki closed her blue eyes. Toph narrowed her blind green eyes.

Ty Lee moved her head down and kissed Sokka. He kept pumping inside the brown haired Chi blocking master. She broke a kiss with him when his cock reached to a breaking point. "Sokka... I'm about to... burst." Sokka's cum exploded into Ty Lee's womb. They both howled blissfully.

Suki and Toph kept rubbing their pussies together until they reached climax. "Oh, shit... oh, fucking shit... I'm gonna cum!" Toph screamed. "Me too!" Suki shouted. They both came.

Sokka rested on the middle of the bed with Suki on the right side of his chest and Ty Lee on the left. Toph rested her head on his abs. "Suki," Sokka panted as he looked at the Kyoshi warrior. He then looked at the former circus acrobat. "Ty Lee." He then looked at the earthbender. "Toph."

"This is... the best... foursome... ever," Sokka panted before he fell asleep.

THE END

* * *

I've always know Sokka was a player! I made this story because Suki, Toph, and Ty Lee really loved Sokka in the cartoon series and in the comics. I will make more lemons in the future. Well, until next time, see you later and don't forget to read and review. If you love it, click fav and/or follow!


End file.
